


5 Times Harry Longed for a kiss

by Magentarivers



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: 5 times 1 time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentarivers/pseuds/Magentarivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What more is there to say? Kingsman contribution to everyone's favourite "5 times 1 time" trope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What do you see?

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe this should be called 5 times I write short drabbles and 1 time I write a long chapter.

Harry watched the young man stroll along the front of the shop and inside. "I've never met a tailor before, but I know you ain't one." He was lit quite beautifully in the dim lamps of the shop. Eggsy did his best to look menacing (or stern, Harry couldn't quite tell which) but it would take more than a stare and a tightened jaw to deter Harry. Oh but that jaw. He took a strong swig of the brandy and lead Eggsy into a fitting room.

"What do you see?" He asked as the both looked in the mirrors.

"Someone who wants to know what the fuck is going on." Harry warmed at that comment. "I see a young man with potential. A young man who is loyal. Who can do as he is asked, and who wants to do something good with his life. Did you see the film "Trading Places"?" Eggsy shook his head.

"How about "Nikita"?" 

No again. Harry took a punt ""Pretty Woman"?" Eggsy gave him a pointed look. _Well it was worth a shot._

"My point is, the lack of a silver spoon has set you on a certain path, but you needn't stay on it. If you're prepared to adapt and learn, you can transform." Eggsy's eyes lit up at the realisation "Oh, like in "My Fair Lady"!"

Harry couldn't help but smile at that "You're full of surprises. Yes, like "My Fair Lady"." He watched Eggsy more intently as he spoke. Watching as the young man tried to comprehend the information that was being given to him. The focus in his eyes, the slight curl of his lips. He was a breath of fresh air and Harry was suffocating. He could just lean in and kiss him, right here right now and no one would know.

Except Eggsy, who would no doubt flee, Merlin who would tell Arthur. And that would be that. Even if he was still entitled to stay in the Kingsman, his reputation and integrity would be lost. He decided against it.

Eggsy spoke, bringing him out of his deep thought "How deep does this fucking thing go?"  
"Deep enough." He replied.


	2. Could you please put that in writing?

"Then you'd better make my alias someone worth kidnapping" Merlin nodded his agreement and tuned to stare at Eggsy. "Have you no nowhere else you should be? Ms Morton was looking for someone to practice her self defence with, if you're feeling brave."

"You havin' a laugh?!" He rolled up his sleeve to reveal a series of bruises. "She gave me them 2 weeks ago in hand to hand combat. I'm still recovering. No thanks."

"It wasn't a suggestion." Merlin spoke. Eggsy left, rolling his eyes, with JB and the 2 Kingsman were left alone.

"He's been in almost every day to see you." Harry was beaming on the inside, but endeavoured to remain professional. "Very good. And his progress?"

"Impeccable, I must say. Amazing physical and tactical skills, he has got this vendetta against the world though which makes him a bit of a target to the others."

Harry gaped at the poor attempt at an excuse. "Come now Merlin, I think we both know it's not that that makes them dislike him. His father was- At any rate do you not think the chip on his shoulder could easily be remodelled into something more pertaining to Kingsman material?" Merlin nodded.

Eggsy had everything required to be the perfect agent and it irked Harry to see how difficult it was for him to be praised. Why must they be so British! Damn their stiff upper lip and strong handshakes of approval. To Harry's mind, Eggsy deserved it all. The recognition, the adoration, the shower of kisses. _Kisses…? Harry! Not this again_

"Whatever corner of obscurity you plucked him from Galahad, very well done."  
"Could you please put that in writing for Arthur?" He joked, his mind continuing to wander back to the idea of kissing the new recruit...


	3. Yes Harry!

He watched with an almost studying gaze as Eggsy made his way around his office, regarding the newspaper covers. In his 33 years at Kingsman, Harry had found very few things as satisfying as pinning seemingly unrelated front sheets to his walls. The silent satisfaction that without his work, the people would be denied their daily dose of drivel. His work was secret, and his traditional equally so. Except from now. Harry knew Eggsy had to see it, he just didn't know why.

Was it something Harry wanted to share, to solidify a sort of bond between the two? Was it that Eggsy would benefit from the lesson to be learned from the print that lined the walls? Why was he so eager and willing to bare his personal life. Whatever it was Harry's decision had lead him to this point. The point where Eggsy stood, once again, beautifully lit by the dim light of the evening.

"Its like Charlie said, I am just a pleb." Eggsy stated. How could he think that? He was brave, loyal, headstrong, obedient, passionate and highly skilled. He had the potential to turn his hand to anything and to turn Harry's heart to putty. He inspired Harry in so many ways. He owed his life to Eggsy's father, and now he his heart to Eggsy.

Of course he could never say any of those things. "Nonsense. Being a gentleman has nothing to do with the circumstances of one's birth. Being a gentleman is something one learns."

"Yeah, but how?"

"Alright, first lesson, you should have asked me before you took a seat." Eggsy nodded understandingly. Oh what the hell. This was 24 hours of doing whatever they wanted, Harry wasn't about to let it go to waste on genuine scholaring.

"Second lesson: How to make a proper martini." A smile grew on Eggsy face, his eyes slipping shut. "Yes Harry" His stomach flipped. Two words was all it took and Harry was turned inside out with desire. Fuck, it was so complicated. Why was it so complicated?


	4. That boy will be the death of me.

It had been 3 months since the incident at the church and Harry had been awake for a little over 4 weeks. Professionals had been coming in and out of his room for days on end. It was relentless. Physio therapists, councillors, speech and language therapists, treating him like their puppet.  
Harry and Merlin had decided not to let anyone know he was alive and well until he could walk. Anyone bar Eggsy.  
"Can we send him in?" His doctor asked, Harry nodded and raised the back of his bed so he sat upright.

Eggsy stepped inside the room. Jeans and blazer. Hair combed perfectly over, hands in his pockets. "Still no knocking?" Harry struggled. Eggsy's face was a picture of grief. "S-sorry. Uh they said you wanted to see me. And that you probably won't talk very much. But yeah, I'm here so." He was rambling through the evident shock that gripped him. Harry beckoned him over to the bed. "Can I?" Eggsy asked, gesturing to the chair. Harry nodded with a smile "You're learning."

To his dismay, Harry had quite forgotten the details of what Eggsy looked like, but they soon came flooding back. The beauty marks on his neck, the way he clenched his jaw, the small section of hairs missing from his eyebrow. And the focus in his blue eyes. The intense focus. He seemed even more beautiful than before he'd left.

Harry began to speak, concentrating on each word as he slowly pushed them out. "I must congratulate you. Merlin says you and Lancelot e-ex- ex-." Harry looked to the ceiling in frustration. "Executed." He spat "A near perfect first mission." He looked back to Eggsy, who seemed on the verge of tears. "Eggsy?"

"Sorry, sorry. A gentleman don't cry right?"

"I don't think that's a rule. A g-g-gentleman is… only human." Eggsy placed a hand over Harry's. "I saw it. On your glasses. I saw that prick with his gun and oh God. Anything. I would'a done anything for that not to have been you Harry." Eggsy squeezed his hand and brought it up to his cheek. Harry felt tears and the brush of the young man's lips on the back of his hand. His heart rate began to climb.

"It's alright. I'm here now."

"I wanted to make you proud Harry. I love-" He stopped to sniffle and wipe his eyes with his free hand. The wait was excruciating. "love being here and that's down to you."

A doctor rushed in, breaking up the scene. "Are you okay Mr Hart? Your heart rate registered as elevated. Mr Unwin I'm going to have to ask you to step outside." Eggsy's eyes remained fixed on Harry's. "Can I come see him another time?"  
The Doctor was about to speak "Yes!" Harry shouted. To everyone's surprise.

Eggsy got up reluctantly pulling his hand from Harry's and winked. _That boy will be the death of me,_ he thought, _at least its better than by bullet._


	5. Been here before

Bolivia was Harry's 2nd field mission since his return, and first ever with Eggsy. The case was beginning to wrap up and they found themselves in a derelict house out manned and out gunned and without any comms audio. Why did it always end up like this?

The 2 agents were being pursued by a group of mercenaries down corridors. Machine guns chattering, grenades thundering. They ran down a hallway only to find its exit was bricked up. They turned to go back in time to see a figure pulling out the pin from a grenade.

Harry froze. He'd been here before. With an Unwin, in a old building faced with a grenade. He wasn't letting this end the same way. Think Harry think. "Quaker shield!" Eggsy shouted. He pulled out a from his pocket and untwisted the activation cap. Of course!

Quakers were designed to emit short bursts of high vibration in one direction, to send your opponent backwards. However it was discovered that if the cap wasn't fully removed, the device only emitted a strong stream of force, essentially creating an invisible wall. 4 seconds they had until the their device emitted any vibration to counter any explosion. Now to hope that this DIY hand grenade had the same 13 second explosion delay as the others they'd encountered that day.

Harry pushed Eggsy hard into the alcove, creating a human shield around the him. The explosion went off and they stilled for a while. It was cramped and their noses almost touched as the boy looked up with those cool blue eyes. Boy, Harry, boy! He told himself over in his mind. He is a boy. Don't even think about it. Eggsy lingered for a painful length of time just staring at parts of Harry's face. Was he thinking the same thing? Surely not. The specimen that was Eggsy Unwin couldn't genuinely want Harry H… his thoughts tapered off as the possibility began to cement itself in Harry's mind. "Okay gentleman, we're back up. It looks as though the coast is clear." Merlin's voice screeched through the earpieces. They both winced and Harry stepped back slowly.

He'd never do it. He had to much invested and too much to loose. That one kiss he'd never know.


	6. Birthday wish

It was Eggsy's birthday. Harry pondered what, if indeed anything, to get him. He decided that maybe a small, useful, yet somewhat comical gift wouldn't go amiss. 

Harry fiddled with the small box in his pocket as he made his way down the hall. He'd overheard Roxy and Eggsy planning to meet in the office next to the dining room at 6.30 and then make their way out from there . At 6.24 Harry walked through the door and a familiar voice said "A wise man once asked me if I'd ever heard of knocking"

"To which I'm sure you replied 'only if I'm casing a joint to rob'" Eggsy squinted: touche.

The young man was dressed quite immaculately in what Harry excepted were his best jeans and a pressed shirt rolled up to the elbows. He turned around to put away some files and equipment and Harry tried his very hardest to not look at Eggsy's derriere. Oh to hell with it. It was the closest he'd ever get. "Can I get you something?" Eggsy asked.

Oh yes right! Happy 25th birthday." He placed the box on the table and pushed it across to him. "Ah thanks Harry! Though I don't know if the thing I really want would go in that?" There was Eggsy's flirting voice, Harry'd heard it on transmissions of honey pot missions many times. But here it was being given to him? No he must be mistaken.  
"There really is only one way to find out." He smiled innocently.

Eggsy pulled off the lid and began to laugh, shaking his head and putting a hand to his eyes. "Where do you find this stuff? Oh my God! Thank you." 

"You're very welcome. Do you want to put them on. Of course you don't have to." He muttered realising how that might have sounded. "Course I'm putting them on, gimme a hand." Eggsy rolled down his sleeves, taking his brand new fried egg shaped cufflinks out of the box.

Harry took hold of one of Eggsy's cuffs and straightening them out. "What did you want them to be?"

"Hmm?" Eggsy hummed, all his concentration on the enamel cufflinks.

"You said that the thing you wanted was too big for the box."

"Nah I said it doesn't go in a box." He took a small step forward, his eyes slowly rising to meet Harry's. Harry's heart almost stopped (which he noted, was an ill advised move).

He kissed Harry lightly on the corner of his mouth. They parted slightly, Eggsy gave him a questioning look as if to ask if that was acceptable. Harry let his eyes fall down to Eggsy's lips. I think do so. Eggsy pushed back into Harry giving him a kiss that was more passionate than the last, but which still remained entirely cautious.

Harry moved his hand up, instinctively wanting to take hold of the back of Eggsy's head, but stopped. He couldn't quite believe what was happening, Harry's mind was full of so much doubt, second guessing and nervousness, he was hardly concentrating on the the kiss. It must have been awful. Maybe if he just….

"Are you- oohh" Roxy slurred as she stepped into the room at just the wrong moment. The two snapped away, Harry turning beetroot red. "Lancelot! Have you adopted Eggsy's inability to knock?"

"Sorry sir."

"I should say so." He straightened his tie and smoothed down his jacket.

"Harry it's cool. Roxy ain't gonna blab are you Rox?"

"A Kingsman is entitled to a confidential private life so long as any affairs do not a) heavily encroach on work b) cause endangerment to colleagues, Kingsman property or civilian lives or c) constitute treason." she recited. "Secret safe with me. Eggsy, should I wait for you in the taxi? " Eggsy nodded, and they both watched as Roxy shut the door behind her.

The two men looked at eachother awkwardly for a moment. "So I should probably let you go and enjoy your birthday."

"I was enjoying it just then. Weren't you?" Eggsy cooed pulling Harry towards him by his trademark silk tie. He was trying his luck and Harry loved it.  
"Most certainly. But do I think that you should really be off. Roxanne is waiting for you."

"But it's my birthday." Eggsy whispered right into his ear. "And that means I get wot I want. Ain't that right sir." Harry leant away slightly to give Eggsy the pointed look that always took him down a notch and put him in his place. "Was that really what you wanted for your birthday?"

"Last 2 mate. But you were a little busy pretending to be dead last year."

"Ah yes. I do apologise for that."

Eggsy ran his palm down Harry's arm. "And you?"

"How long have I wanted to kiss you? Since the first day I met you."

"Fuckin' hell I was six Harry!!"

"Oh heavens no- not then! I meant the recruitment day. Obviously not w-" His flustered bumbling was interrupted by the slide of Eggsy's lips against his. Harry wasn't about to let this go like his previous attempt. He grabbed Eggsy by the sides of his shirt to pull him right against him. Eggsy whimpered and sucked encouragingly on Harry's top lip. To which Harry replied by biting his new lover's bottom lip. He felt Eggsy's lips curl into a smile against his and a desperate need grew in the pit of his stomach.

"Hold on," He muttered not quite breaking the kiss "gentlemen don't kiss like that."

Harry growled desperately "Oh yes they fucking do."

They continued their kissing for another 3 minutes, Harry's jaw was aching but he didn't want to stop. The taste of Eggsy's tongue, the sound of his shaky breath and the feel of his hands as they stroked the back of his neck ; they were beyond anything Harry had imagined. (And he'd imagined a great deal) 

They broke away reluctantly. Harry admired the other man's slightly swollen lips, the way he'd managed to pull the sides of his blond hair entirely out of style and the awful creases where he'd pulled up fistfuls of Eggsy's shirt to gain purchase against his warm skin. He could feel his own heartbeat slowing down to a more regular pace, and his mind equally settling down thanks to the fulfilment and beginning to construct new worries about what this now all meant.

"You should most definitely be off now." Harry croaked, regarding the time to be 6.37. Eggsy pushed Harry to join him and Roxy to their night out, but Harry graciously declined. And upon noting Eggsy's disappointment, offered to take him out to dinner the following Saturday. "I'd love to! Thanks." He smiled broadly taking his jacket from the stand and reaching for the door. Harry grabbed his free arm turning him back to face him. He cupped Eggsy's face with both hands and Eggsy tilted his head and closed his eyes for a replay. But instead Harry angled it down planting a heavy kiss on his forehead.  
The young man looked back up one final time and, giving Harry a teasing Eskimo kiss, headed out for good.

Eggsy shut the door gently behind him and left Harry to recount the last 13 minutes in his mind. Tomorrow's paper was certainly going on his wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 points to anyone who spots my terrible Bridget Jones reference.


End file.
